


Teaser to my new Hidashi fic

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Humor, I Don't Even Know, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly just finished writing this scene in my new Hidashi fic that I'm writing and oh my god I just couldn't contain myself, I had to share it with you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too harshly.

A sure but preventable event was Hiro walking in on Tadashi masturbating.

Hiro sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. Honey Lemon must have been lying, he didn't feel remotely hot or feverish. But then Aunt Cass had said he didn't look that good over breakfast, and his stomach wasn't being all that agreeable. Baymax had been left at home so he didn't have medicine on hand (Baymax's companion bots were still shut down for upgrades and repairs). So Hiro went home.

Hiro decided that climbing the stairs to the front door rather than going through the cafe was best. He didn't want to give whatever this was to any patrons.

From there he headed to his and Tadashi's attic room. Which Hiro admitted, he probably should've announced his arrival, but by the time he reached the top of the stairs he had been feeling mildly woozy. Then Hiro noticed that Tadashi was lying across his bed, pajama pants halfway down his thighs, and legs slightly spread and bent so that Hiro couldn't see his brothers cock but he could see the slightly rounded and perky ass of his brother clenching and unclenching as he thrust into his hand (also barred from his sight).

Hiro heard the rhythmic slick sound of Tadashi's strokes. The soft grunting of Tadashi getting close. The stuttered groans of the older Hamada's mattress protesting the movement.

Hiro turned and snuck back down the stairs, deciding Tylenol, soup, and Baymax were his friends. He could always bug his brother later. When the older was done being an average teenager.

-

"So you saw me masturbating?"

"Technically I saw your ass humping the air," Hiro said flatly, shrugging.

"So you didn't see my...you know."

"It is a dick, not a destroyer. You can say dick Tadashi, I'm certain I've said worse during bot fights. And no I didn't," Hiro admitted, leaning back into his bed.

"Why are you so-ugh-vulgar? Fine, so you didn't see my..."

"Dick."

"Good. I don't know how I'd live that down."

"Is it that small?"

"No! I just don't think my baby brother should be seeing my dick that's all!"

"Actually I'm kinda curious now. Whip it out. I'll show you mine," Hiro teased, trailing a thin hand towards his hip.

"What! No! Why would I even consider doing that? No!"

"Awe the big chicken squawks a lot of talk but can't put his money where his beak is. I'd bet money it's tiny." Hiro said it to himself.

"We're not playi-"

"Ke-PRwawrk! Bawk bawk bawk."

"Hiro-"

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk! Chicken!"

"Fine! Hard or... Umm..."

"Soft is fine chicken. I'm sure hard is too much for your tender chicken self."

Tadashi's face became a hard mask at that and he stood, placing his hands on the waist of his pajama pants (and the hint of boxer peeking out from the waist). Hiro raised an eyebrow expectantly a cocky smirk sliding its way across his cheeks. Oh this was gonna be good. Tadashi's face screwed up in wavering resolve then settled into determination. Pajamas were lowered, and Hiro actually felt his jaw drop for a second. He slammed his mouth shut, clicking his teeth, and blinked.

"Never mind that's a destroyer, not a dick. And put that thing away before you hurt someone with it."

-


	2. More teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just taking the angst stick out for a walk. I realize now I like to mix fluff and humor with my angst. It makes a strange cocktail and this is the result.

-

Hiro was officially back to being just Tadashi's younger brother. No longer his crutch, no longer the help that Tadashi had once needed. Just the younger brother who's hurt and questioning glances were never answered. Especially since the bot fighting incident.

"Hey Hiro. What's wrong?" Aunt Cass asked sleepily from her bed.

Hiro held back his tears and asked her if he could sleep in her room tonight, Tadashi had woken Hiro and himself with nightmares and refused the comfort Hiro had offered. Feeling rejected and unwanted, Hiro went to the only other living member of his family who had ever held him when he needed it. Aunt Cass smiled a sad smile and opened the covers for Hiro. He slid in and she tucked him into her side (which always smelled of fresh dough and honeysuckle) and drifted back off to sleep. Hiro following after.

-

Hiro arrived at SFIT early, as he had been doing for the past couple weeks. He had skipped breakfast in favour of packing his lunch and heading straight out to catch the first morning trolley.

"Hey Hiro," Gogo greeted when she got in.

She saw the hurt look on his face and gave him a hug, she tried to ease the pain. The pain of feeling like, even though Tadashi was right in front of him, he was dead all over again. The separation hurt, and Tadashi played oblivious.

-

Hiro sighed, waiting for Tadashi to get home. Today he was done walking on eggshells, he and Tadashi would talk, whether Tadashi liked it or not. Hiro stood waiting, pacing, the attic room.

"Hiro? Shouldn't you be at school?" Tadashi asked from the entrance to their room.

"Shouldn't you be my brother and talk to me?" Hiro shot back, his eyes narrow and voice scathing.

Tadashi looked hurt by the snap back before his face became a hard unreadable mask. Hiro got in Tadashi's face immediately.

"That right there. That stupid stoic and awful Tadashi! I'm sick of him, give me my brother. Talk to me, I can take it," Hiro yelled, getting in Tadashi's face.

"What is there to talk about?" Tadashi hissed back.

....Omitted for teasing purposes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. They make my day.


End file.
